As typical accessories of portable radios, a hand microphone (alias RSM (remote speaker microphone) and a hand microphone with an antenna (alias PSSM (public safety speaker microphone)) exist. Of these microphones, the PSSM is preferred for a police operation, a fire fighting operation or the like and is used in such operations. The PSSM itself necessarily has an RF transmission antenna, and there is a demand for leading an antenna output from the radio body to the PSSM without attenuating the antenna output.
In conventional portable radios, an antenna port 51 is provided in an upper surface and a UC (universal connector) port 52 for attachment of various audio accessories is provided in a side surface. This UC port 52 includes an antenna terminal 53 for the PSSM (see FIG. 8).
In the case of this arrangement, a connector of the PSSM is connected to the UC port 52 to switch the antenna output from the antenna port 51 in the upper surface to the antenna terminal 53 of the UC port 52 and lead the antenna output to the antenna of the PSSM. This output switching from the antenna port 51 in the upper surface to the antenna terminal 53 of the UC port 52 is performed, for example, by changing an internal switch by forcing in the antenna terminal 53 of the UC port 52 by means of a projection on the connector side.
The demand for PSSMs is not so strong. Under this and other conditions, recent portable radios have no antenna terminal 53 in UC ports to limit the product cost. For PSSM users, an optional component for taking an antenna output from the antenna terminal 51 in the upper surface has been devised. Such a component, however, is as high-priced as the wireless radio body and, therefore, is not generally accepted.
One at a comparatively low price, such as shown in FIG. 9, has been proposed. It has a cable supporting member 55 with an arm provided on a cable connection portion of a connector 54, and an antenna connection member 57 provided on an arm portion 56 of the cable supporting member 55. The antenna connection member 57 is screw-fixed in the antenna port 51 and includes a plurality of component parts.
The antenna connection member 57 includes a pin plug 58 screw-fixed in the antenna port 51, and a coupling member 59 provided on the arm portion 56 and connected to the pin plug 58 from just above. At the time of connection, a connection point projecting from the coupling member 59 is inserted in a socket on the pin plug 58 side.
In the case of this arrangement, the coupling member 59 is brought into engagement with the pin plug 58 from just above after attaching the connector 54 to the radio body. However, the structure for this engagement is complicated. Also, the flexibility of the cable supporting member 55 with an arm is low and it is difficult to vertically move the coupling member 59 toward the pin plug 58. Therefore, the connection operation is not easy to perform. Moreover, this arrangement entails a risk of application of excessive forces to certain portions and has the drawback of having disadvantageously low durability.
Also, there is not only a problem that the cable supporting member 55 with an arm is large and projecting upwardly so as to be obstructive, but also a problem that when something hits against this portion to pull the cable, an impact is received in a lateral direction to easily damage a portion of the pin plug 58 fixed in the antenna port 51. Also, the antenna output attenuates easily because it is taken out through the antenna connection member 57 including a plurality of component parts and soldered portions. Further, it has been pointed out that a portion of the antenna port 51 is not sufficiently waterproofed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-320396